


О любви в спартанских условиях

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Основное действие происходит после событий серии SG-1 4.18 «The Light» (очередным заданием SG-1 оказывается дворец наслаждений гоа’улдов, где содержится удивительно красивое устройство, чей свет завораживает и отнимает душу).</p>
<p>Автор пытался написать по заявке «горячей пвпшки или в команде ЗВ-1 или ЗВА. Пусть все четверо любят друг друга», но вышло то, что вышло))</p>
<p>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О любви в спартанских условиях

Сэм выныривает из сна и пару мгновений не может сообразить, что происходит. Вокруг темно, тепло и тихо. Потом она сознает, что лежит, уткнувшись лбом в колено медитирующего Тил'ка, а ей в затылок глубоко и размеренно дышит кто-то. О'Нилл, понимает она в следующую секунду.

— Джек! — Дэниел почти кричит шепотом на ухо полковнику. — Твоя глубокая ночь ждет тебя!

У того на мгновение замирает дыхание, он просыпается, а потом поворачивает голову:

— Не ори. Уже встаю.

Она лежит тихо, стараясь не выдать, что проснулась, а Джек осторожно вытаскивает руку из-под ее подушки и поднимается.

— Докладывай, — шуршат ремни, позвякивают застежки, вхолостую — для проверки — щелкает затвор.

— Ничего не произошло, все тихо, — коротко «докладывает» Джексон, кидает зат в кобуре у изголовья и моментально забирается в тепло постели у Сэм за спиной.

— Тише! — недовольно шепчет О'Нилл. — Разбудишь.

— Не ворчи, — Дэниел придвигается к ней поближе и обнимает — так же, как Джек пару минут назад.

— Ну-ну. Хороших снов, — полковник шагает ко входу в комнату и опускается на пол с тихим шорохом.

Дэниел отрубается сразу же. Сэм еще с минуту прислушивается к потрескиванию горячих углей в очаге и наблюдает за красноватыми отсветами на стене. Глубокое и спокойное дыхание Тил'ка, погруженного в еженощный кел'но'рим, убаюкивает ее.

Когда она просыпается в следующий раз, у дверей уже сидит Тил'к, а полковник спит рядом с ней.

 

***

_— Стандартная миссия, — пожал плечами Дэниел._

_— Еще бы! — саркастически воскликнул О'Нилл. — Мы же каждый день отправляемся на подобные курорты! Слегка облучиться, потом провести месяцок в карантине..._

_— Майору Картер нравится здесь, — Тил'к указал на Саманту, сидевшую возле основания излучателя._

_— Да кто бы сомневался, — махнул рукой полковник. — Ей только дай поковыряться в каком-нибудь непонятном девайсе._

_Она разбирала панель управления — просто от нечего делать, как объясняла им._

_— Картер, только не включи его обратно._

_— Сэр? — она подняла голову._

_Он только глаза закатил._

_— Я пойду осмотрю те статуи на берегу, — Дэниел закинул рюкзак на плечо._

_— Не отходи далеко, Дэниел Джексон._

_— Ни в коем случае, — хмыкнул археолог. — Только ближайшие._

_— Пока голова не заболит, — покивал О'Нилл._

 

***

Когда Сэм поднимается, все спят. Даже Тил'к дремлет на посту — только приоткрывает глаза, когда она проходит мимо, и снова погружается в дремоту, поняв, что опасности нет.

На самом деле, ничего страшного не случилось бы, даже если бы они не выставляли дозор, но так спокойнее: вокруг дворца по ночам бродят хищники, которых раньше, вероятно, отпугивало излучение. Кто знает, когда они предпримут попытку пробраться внутрь? Ведь интенсивность работы прибора постепенно снижается.

Сэм выходит на террасу и смотрит на хмурое море, потом идет в купальню.

 

***

_— Лоран, ты можешь отправляться в гости к генералу Хаммонду, — сообщила мальчику Саманта. — Анализы показывают, что ты чист._

_«Пойдешь к нам, сынок?» — ласково спросил Хаммонд._

_Парень растерянно посмотрел в камеру МАЛПа, потом обвел глазами ЗВ-1._

_— Не беспокойся, — О'Нилл потрепал его по плечу. — С тобой будет Тил'к. И если тебе станет скучно у генерала, ты всегда сможешь вернуться к нам._

_— Хорошо. Если так, то я пойду, — Лоран кивнул и улыбнулся заискивающе._

 

***

Выпив утреннюю порцию молока, которым база каждый день снабжает их в невероятных количествах, Сэм спускается с террасы в сад. Он одичал и зарос бурьяном, но она любит бродить здесь. Да и все равно по утрам, когда все спят, делать в этом дворце особенно нечего.

Через пару часов, набродившись вдоволь, она возвращается под крышу с полной чашкой сочных ягод каких-то местных розоцветных. Джек, впервые попробовав их, сказал, что это малина. Она не спорила.

У входа в купальни с ней сталкивается Дэниел — настолько сонный, что Сэм понимает: его явно разбудили против воли.

— Мхм... — с полной ответственностью заявляет он, глядя на нее из-под тяжелых век.

— Ты умилителен, — хихикает она. — Хочешь ягоду?

Джексон послушно открывает рот, дожидается, пока она не положит сочную сладость ему на язык, ловит губами ее пальцы, собирая с них медовые капли.

— Иди умойся! — смеется она.

— Есть, мэм, — бормочет Дэниел, наклоняясь к ее лицу и легко целуя в губы.

 

***

_Это началось через пару дней после ухода Лорана и Тил'ка. С самого утра Саманта чувствовала, что ее раздражает все вокруг. Возможно, причиной был их вынужденный отпуск, но сидеть на месте и копить недовольство было бы глупо, и потому она отправилась исследовать ворох древнего хлама в дальнем зале. Но вдоволь покопаться в этой пыли ей не дали._

_— Джек?!_

_Услышав гневный и возмущенный голос Дэниела, она побежала в зал Врат._

_— Что?! — полковник стоял, разведя руки в стороны и всем своим видом демонстрируя: что бы ни случилось, он тут совершенно ни при чем._

_— Ничего! — зло прошипел Дэниел. — И не смотри на меня так!_

_— Да как?!_

_Ответа не последовало: археолог выскочил из зала, чуть не сбив с ног Саманту._

_— Что случилось, сэр?.. — неуверенно спросила она._

_— Если б я знал, — О'Нилл потер щеку ладонью._

_И тут Саманта заметила пятно у него на скуле._

_— Сэр? Вы... подрались?_

_— Если бы, — хмыкнул он. — Дэни просто обиделся на что-то и влепил мне пощечину._

_— Э-э-э..._

_— Вот-вот._

_— Я попробую разобраться, сэр._

_..._

_— Извини, Сэм. Я сегодня неадекватен._

_Археолог сидел на террасе, прислонившись спиной к ажурной стене и, задрав голову, смотрел в серовато-голубую высь._

_— Все нормально, — она опустилась рядом с ним. — Я тоже сегодня какая-то раздраженная. От невозможности распоряжаться собой, полагаю._

_— Наверное, — согласился он, обнимая ее за плечи и притягивая к себе поближе._

_— За что ты так разозлился на полковника?_

_— А, неважно, — он зарылся носом в ее волосы. — Потом извинюсь... Слушай, ты так приятно пахнешь..._

_— Спасибо, — хмыкнула она и попыталась высвободиться. — Ну, пусти! — сердито уставилась на него._

_Он вдруг замер, совершенно серьезный._

_— Это... странно, — пробормотал. — Ты ничего не чувствуешь?_

_— В смысле?_

_— Когда я вот так?.. — и он коснулся губами ее лба, тут же едва заметно вздрогнув. — Ох._

_— Да уж, — выдохнула Саманта. — Еще какой «ох». Интересно, зачем это излучение меняет наш запах?_

_— Или вообще работу желез? — продолжил Дэниел._

_— Или вообще работу мозга, руководящего работой желез?_

_Они уставились друг на друга и некоторое время молчали, переваривая новую информацию о воздействии излучателя._

_— Ладно, — произнес Дэниел, наконец. — Это, по крайней мере, не смертельно._

_— Ага._

_У него были трогательно пушистые ресницы. И внимательные глаза. И беспомощно-горько опущенные уголки губ. Очень мягких губ. И целовался он совершенно потрясающе нежно._

 

***

Тил'к сидит на том же месте, где она оставила его утром — возле двери, — и чистит разобранный энергетический посох.

— Ну сколько можно заниматься оружием? — она склоняется над его плечом.

Джаффа поднимает голову.

— Воину нужно знать свое оружие так же хорошо, как свое тело, и содержать его в таком же порядке.

Сэм фыркает и спрашивает:

— Хочешь?

Он смотрит на лопающийся от сока полупрозрачный плод, который она держит в пальцах над его лицом. Потом переводит взгляд на ее губы.

— Да. — Поднимает руку, притягивает к себе.

Она смеется, берет ягоду в рот и целует его. Он сглатывает сладкий сок.

 

***

_Когда Саманта и Дэниел вернулись с террасы в зал Врат, на ступенях сидел Тил'к._

_— Майор Картер. Дэниел Джексон, — его голос был совершенно безжизненным._

_— Тил'к, что-то случилось? — спросил Дэниел взволнованно. — Почему ты ушел с базы? Ты нездоров?_

_— Нет... Я не знаю, — он покачал головой. — Доктор Фрейзер не отметила никаких симптомов, сходных с теми, что наблюдались у остальных._

_— Но тебе было плохо там? — Саманта с тревогой прикоснулась к его вискам, на которых выступили капли пота. — Сейчас лучше?_

_— Лучше, — он поднял глаза. — Но неизвестно, как долго я смогу... сдерживаться._

_Она отдернула руку._

_— У тебя тоже?! — Дэниел смотрел на него понимающе._

_— «Тоже»?_

_— По всей видимости, — Саманта задумчиво потерла лоб, — сексуальное возбуждение является фоновым компонентом эффекта излучения._

_— То есть, гоа'улды приходили в этот... — Дэниел окинул зал новым взглядом, — ...сераль, и чтобы «ширнуться», и чтобы... воспользоваться услугами рабов, живших в этом дворце?.._

_— Вероятно, — кивнула она и направилась к центру зала, рассуждая вслух. — Я только не понимаю, почему личинка гоа'улда не освобождает Тил'ка от влияния этого излучения._

_— Личинка, — повторил джаффа. — Не взрослый гоа'улд._

_— О, точно! — воскликнула Саманта. — У малыша, вероятно, еще нет системы противостояния такому воздействию на организм носителя, — повернулась и замерла. — Э-э-э... Парни?.._

 

***

Джек сидит у очага в зале Врат и увлеченно затачивает рыболовный крючок о покрытую мелкой насечкой поверхность зата.

— Сэр? 

— Тшш! — поворачивается к ней и прижимает палец к губам. — Не говори Ти!

— Не скажу, — Сэм качает головой.

— Завтра уходим на Землю, так? — он снова склоняется над импровизированным напильником. — То есть, сегодня у нас есть последняя возможность порыбачить здесь в полной тишине. Пойдешь со мной?

— Это теперь так называется, сэр? — она хихикает, не удержавшись.

— От здешнего электронного кальяна ты становишься совершенно невыносимой, Картер, — он недовольно бурчит. — Когда его действие закончится, наконец?

— Уже, вообще-то.

— Что? — Джек удивленно смотрит на нее. 

— Излучение.

— Я понял, — кивает. — Просто... не заметил разницы... — взмахивает рукой, подбирая слова, — ...прошлой ночью.

— А ее и не было, — Саманта улыбается. — Я отрубила последние панели излучателя еще пару дней назад, просто выдерживала контрольный период. Для перестраховки. — Подходит ближе к нему и берет из чашки ягоду.

Джек переводит растерянный взгляд на сочащийся сладкой влагой плод на ее ладони. Снова смотрит в лицо. Хватает за запястье, тянет к себе. Склоняется над ее рукой, не опуская глаз, и берет ягоду губами, а потом облизывает ладонь горячим языком.

 

***

_О'Нилл сидел на берегу — на самой кромке прибоя, — опустив ступни в воду, и смотрел на горизонт._

_— Картер, не подходи._

_— Почему? — она остановилась шагах в пяти от него._

_— «Почему, сэр», — поправил он зло._

_— Эм... Ладно. Сэр, как вы догадались, что это я?_

_— У тебя, — он зачерпнул горсть мокрого песка и сдавил в кулаке, — слишком легкий шаг, чтобы я мог спутать тебя с Дэнни._

_— Угу, — Сэм хмыкнула недоверчиво._

_— Ладно, ладно! — зло выкрикнул он. — Ты просто... пахнешь... собой._

_— Пахну? — она засмеялась, подошла совсем близко и опустилась на песок за его спиной. — Это на берегу моря-то?_

_— Картер..._

_— Джек, — она прижалась к его затылку губами._

_Он развернулся, с отчаянной злостью смотрел на нее несколько мгновений, а потом всхлипнул и потянулся к ее рту._

_— Не на песке, — тихо сказала она, отстраняясь._

_— Нет, — мотнул головой. — В море..._

_— Да..._

 

***

— Ну, с возвращением, ЗВ-1, — улыбается Хаммонд. — Хорошо отдохнули?

— О, да, сэр, — тянет О'Нилл. — Всем рекомендую этот санаторий...

Саманта, кашлянув, опускает глаза, Тил'к молча поднимает бровь, а Дэниел бормочет:

— Извините, мне нужно внести информацию в базу данных, — и, уткнувшись носом в записную книжку, торопливо выходит из зала Врат.

— Видите, генерал, — продолжает О'Нилл, указывая ему вслед, — какое рвение!

Хаммонд качает головой. 

— Через час жду вас в зале совещаний.

— Да, сэр!

 

***

_Сэм лежала, прижимаясь лопатками к широкой груди Тил'ка и, приоткрыв рот, зачарованно наблюдала за сплетенными телами._

_— Ти, Картер! — О'Нилл оторвался от губ Дэниела, поднялся над ним и возмущенно наставил на них палец. — Хватит! Вы скоро проглядите меня насквозь._

_Она улыбнулась насмешливо, подняла лицо и нашла полные мягкие губы джаффа. А в следующее мгновение застонала ему в рот — потому что он, как и всегда, не счел нужным ждать: просто развел ее ноги, приподнимая, и, чуть прогнувшись под ее спиной, опустил на себя._

_Сэм вздрогнула и выгнулась, сжимаясь вокруг заполнившего ее члена. Завела руки за голову, обхватила затылок Тил'ка. Он толкнулся в нее несколько раз, едва слышно застонал и выскользнул, оставляя ее очень, очень мокрой. Обнял, обхватил обе груди широченными ладонями_

_— Парень, мне бы твои скорости, — хмыкнул О'Нилл, быстро перемещаясь на их край постели, наклоняясь к ее промежности и целуя._

_— О боже... — пробормотал Дэниел. — Вот так, да..._

_Сэм открыла глаза: он стоял на коленях позади склонившегося над ней Джека и оглаживал его бедра жадными ладонями._

_— Дэни, — тот выдохнул со стоном, — не тяни резину..._

_— Как скажешь, — Джексон сплюнул на ладонь._

_О'Нилл уткнулся в ее живот, прижался губами, гася стон, и втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но все равно двинулся навстречу Дэниелу._

_— О-ох..._

_Тил'к приподнял ее еще немного, погружая пальцы — влажные, темные, — в ее лоно. Растягивая ее._

_— Ти, что ты делаешь... — пробормотал Джек. — Бож-же мой... Не порви..._

_Она запрокинула голову назад — на плечо Тил'ка, — и то ли засмеялась, то ли застонала._

_— Еще. Еще..._

_— Тише, девочка._

_— Джек... — она захлебнулась воздухом беспомощно, вцепилась в его волосы. — Джек..._

_— Дэни, — проговорил он, — притормози. Пожалуйста. Я сейчас..._

_Поднялся, упираясь ладонью в плечо Тил'ка. Дотянулся до его лица, коротко поцеловал, нависая над Сэм. Прижался к ее животу, вошел одним движением. Замер. Выдохнул. Зашептал нежные глупости._

 

***

— Отлично. Нас трое против... полусотни, — сообщает Дэниел, окинув взглядом ряды противника.

Население планеты P3C-Y2C отличалось несговорчивостью — потому что уболтать их не удалось даже доктору Джексону, — отсутствием чувства юмора — потому что не желало смеяться над шутками полковника О'Нилла, — и безмозглостью — потому что, напротив, позволяло себе всякие скабрезности про червей и Тил'ка.

А еще безумной любовью к коротко стриженым блондинкам — потому что все проблемы вышеуказанного населения начались с похищения Саманты Картер.

— Против полусотни дикарей с палками наперевес, ты хотел сказать? — фыркает Джек. — И нас четверо, потому что Картер вряд ли мечтает остаться в плену.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — начинает Тил'к, — завтра мы собирались к тебе, О'Нилл. На рыбалку, — подчеркивает.

— Да, я тоже помню что-то такое, — кивает Дэниел, ухмыляясь.

— Майор Картер должна быть в ярости, — заключает джаффа.

— А вы правы, — Джек перехватывает автомат поудобнее. — Я не учел. У нас явное преимущество.


End file.
